One Of These Nights
by Archangel.Dominia
Summary: [Oneshot] Episodio de algunos años atrás, cuando los caballeros de Escorpión y Acuario eran adolescentes. Milo: Caballero de Escorpión...y enfermero. Todos conmigo: WTF?


**Author's Note(s)**

De vuelta otra vez. Caray.

Soy bastante obsesiva con la ortografía, la gramática, la trama...aaaaagh..!!

.. y al final de cuentas nunca quedo conforme. Bleagh.

Espero tenga sentido, que terminé de escribirlo algo tarde anoche.

Sin más...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado es de la autoría de Kurumada-sensei, y propiedad del mismo y de TOEI.

- - - - -

**One of These Nights** (_oneshot_)

Toqué la madera con mis nudillos un par de veces, tal y como lo prefería.

(...Cabe mencionar, como aclaración, que solamente a _él_ le extiendo semejante cortesía. De ser Aioria, hubiera tumbado la puerta y forzado a que el huevón saliera de la cama a base de patadas y un colorido "buenos días"...

..Eso me da una idea. Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Dentro de mi cabeza, resuena el eco de una espeluznante risa maniática.)

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza, revisando la alcoba.

- -

_..Aaack_. Mi amigo, mi querido amigo me preocupaba. En primer lugar, siento que, como adolescentes, tenemos derecho a un desorden infernal de ropas y tilicheros en nuestra habitación, el descuido justificado por la etapa de transición que vivimos. Mi cuarto cumple con este precepto. Y el de Aioria. Por esos sabemos que somos los sensatos de toda la bola.

Segundo. Y bien, este tipo no tiene _nada_. No hay ropa tirada, y lo único que se puede considerar como su propiedad personal es un modesto librero (..._libros_, por el amor de todos los dioses) lleno de tomos, un pequeño escritorio del otro lado del cuarto, y un sobrio baúl negro a los pies de la cama...donde sabrá Zeus qué guardará (evidencia que pruebe que es uno de los nuestros, los _normales_, espero). Mi amigo Camus...el _ascético_. _Uugh_.

Sea lo que sea, las pocas pertenencias que tiene hacen que su cuarto parezca más amplio, y el color de las paredes dan la ilusión de ser un lugar cálido (...irónico): un santuario en sus propios términos. Esto, aunado al hecho de que esta madriguera es a donde huye mi amigo del contacto prolongado al sol y las risas de sus compañeros, hacen más atractivo el prospecto de pasar más tiempo en el cuarto de Camus, convenciéndome poco a poco de que es un lugar del que pronto jamás querré salir.

- -

"¿Camus?"

Al fondo, debajo de las cobijas se dibuja una figura. Qué raro. Usualmente él es el primero en madrugar y esperarme en las afueras de mi templo, y aprovechamos el descenso juntos para conversar (...de lo cual hago la mayor parte yo, en realidad) antes de acudir al entrenamiento. Es tiempo preciado para mí, porque es exclusivamente para los dos, al igual que al final de día, cuando emprendemos el camino de regreso a nuestros respectivos "hogares", intercambiando quejas de nuestras lecciones y riendo de las banalidades diarias. Lo más preciado que tengo, me es fácil decidir.

"Camus." Pretendo ser delicado y cariñoso al despertar a mi mejor amigo.

"Caaamus." Amigo en cuestión, sin embargo, no reacciona.

¿Qué opción le queda a un pobre servidor?

Me acerqué hasta la cama, retozando felizmente por tan sólo el privilegio de echarle en cara el hecho de que me le adelanté. Hice mis propias conjeturas de dónde aproximadamente estaría el oído de Camus, dado que se había cobijado hasta la cabeza.

Cálculos terminados, llené mis pulmones de aire, preparándome.

"Si alzas tu voz _un_ solo decibel sobre la mía, te congelaré los genitales."

...Como sea. No andaba de humor para bromas, a decir verdad.

...Ya me desquitaría con Aioria más tarde.

"Hey, ya mero es hora de que te levantes."

Se descobijó hasta la cintura e intentó sentarse—con algo de dificultad, vale mencionar. El cabello desarreglado, los ojos pequeños, la cara un tanto hinchada por el contacto con la almohada...

Lucía...ehm..._tierno_, vaya la extraña elección de adjetivo. Aunque, estos días, mis hormonas comenzaban a hacer cosquillear algunas partes de mi cuerpo ante la provocación más inocente.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

Me devolvió al mundo real con la pregunta. Sonreí, sintiendo el pecho inflado con orgullo. "Quise sorprenderte."

Me veía, no muy emocionado, sin decir una palabra.

Seguí sonriendo, esperanzado.

Amigo en cuestión, nuevamente, no reaccionaba.

Exhalé. "Siempre."

Bajó los pies de la cama, dispuesto a cambiarse. Tomé una del par de sillas que encontré en el cuarto, la acomodé al revés, recargando mi pecho contra el respaldo, y me limité a observar.

Algo en su porte...Parecía desorientado, y el tinte naturalmente pálido de su piel hacía más obvio el rosado de sus mejillas.

"Oye, uh, Camus, no te ves muy...¿Te sientes bien?"

"En realidad, no," negó con la cabeza, sin voltear a verme, mientras se cambiaba la camiseta. Trataba de seguir su discurso, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras mis ojos se perdían ávidamente por su espalda, cometiendo a memoria cada músculo para posterior uso a mi criterio.

"Uh-huh.." Esperaba, con todo el corazón, que siguieran los pantalones.

"Anoche comencé a sentirme mal, y Shura me hizo el favor de acompañarme hasta aquí." Sacó su cabellera del cuello y comenzó a recogerla para atarla.

Pasado el temporal estupor hormonal, reaccioné hasta entonces. "¡Hey!" Me lastimaba que no hubiera podido contar conmigo. Se lo hice saber con extremo tacto. "¿Por qué _demonios_ no me dijiste a mí?"

"Te dije que no me sentía bien cuando se ponían de acuerdo para ir al lago."

Hice memoria. Maldición. Tenía la razón. Acepté con gracia mi error. "_¡DE TODOS MODOS, CARAJO!_"

"Me sentía un poco débil, y sólo se lo pedí como favor porque no quise hacerte demorar."

_Gaaaaaaah_. ¿Acaso Camus no entendía _una_ sola cosa de lo que significaba que fuéramos _amigos_, incluso después de _tantos_ _años_?

"Anda, no te molestes. Shura dijo que vendría a darme una vuelta en la mañana para revisarme."

Sentí un celo violento contra Shura. Esos tres años que nos sacaba de ventaja me ponían nervioso, maldición. Nadie, absolutamente _NADIE_ tomaría la iniciativa con Camus delante de mí.

...No estaba muy seguro de exactamente _qué_ quería decir yo con eso, pero, carajo, estaba _seguro_ de ello.

Enfadado, me crucé de brazos y le pregunté, "Y bien¿dónde está?"

Me observó, alzando la ceja. "Le dije que no se molestara, que tú lo harías," dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Mis brazos cayeron. Mi gesto se ablandó. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

"Así es," dije, aclarando la garganta, tratando de permanecer serio, de no mostrarme demasiado gustoso. Sentí un calor subir por mi cara. Me levanté de mi asiento, evitando su mirada sólo unos segundos más.

"Lo sabía," dijo, esbozando una modesta, casi imperceptible sonrisa que tan rápido como apareció, se volvió a esfumar. "Vámonos."

Dio un paso, y al intentar el segundo, vi aterrorizado, en algo parecido a cámara lenta, cómo se desplomaba, perdiendo el color en la cara, y quizá hasta el conocimiento.

Me abalancé hacia delante, dispuesto a interponerme entre él y el suelo a como diera lugar. Para mi suerte, lo alcancé a aprehender con un brazo a tiempo, y el corazón no me podía latir más rápido en el pecho. Me dolía cada retumbado.

Con un brazo sosteniéndolo alrededor de su espigado cuerpo, toqué la otra mano a su frente. Acostumbrado a lidiar con un témpano cada vez que nuestra piel hacía fugaz y oportuno contacto, me sorprendió encontrarlo hirviendo. "Camus, de verdad no estás bien." Lo acerqué a la cama, acomodando su peso para no arrastrarlo, y lo acosté. "Tienes fiebre." Noté cómo los dientes le titiritaban. Gimió, tratando de decir algo al efecto de asegurarme de lo contrario, pero no se lo permití.

Trataba de permanecer en control. Viendo a mi mejor amigo en tales condiciones, sin embargo, hacía mi esfuerzo vano. "Maldita sea," gruñí, tirando de mi cabello, disgustado por mi desconcierto. Necesitaba ayuda. ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Esto no era—La salud de Camus no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. _Estúpido_—Necesitaba que alguien...

Mi cabeza hecha un caos, me dirigí hacia la salida, ansioso a pesar de ver a Camus respirando hondo debajo del cobertor. "Tengo que llamar a—"

Al disponer a abrir la puerta, mi mano se encontró con aire. Y al voltear, me topé cara a cara con Shura.

Me detuvo con una mano en el pecho. Revisó por encima de mi hombro, y después llevó el dedo índice a sus labios.

"Toma. Asegúrate de dárselo cada seis horas. Avisaré a sus instructores que no asistirán al entrenamiento hoy."

Depositó en mis manos un pequeño sobre con pastillas y un pequeño contendedor con algún tipo de consomé. Parpadié marcadamente un par de veces.

Otra cosa que tenían en común los caballeros de Acuario y Capricornio: no desperdiciaban palabras. Sólo que Shura sonaba igual de cortante siempre, así fuera un regaño o una felicitación lo que salía de su boca.

"Estaba peor ayer, Milo," dijo, a manera de tranquilizarme, supongo. El hecho de que Shura corroborara esto me hizo sentir peor. En vez de cuidar a Camus, asegurarme de que en realidad hubiera llegado bien hasta su templo, me había ido a—

"Estará bien," dijo Shura con convicción, sin dejar lugar para dudas, como leyendo mis pensamientos. "Tú encárgate de él. Estará bien," repitió. Si Shura hubiera sonreído, en ese momento me hubiera destrozado por completo.

No creo que hubiera sido su intención, pero su intento por confortarme me hizo caer duramente en la realidad: era un mocoso irresponsable. Bien fue _Shura_ quien había atendido al bienestar de Camus, y no su _supuesto_ mejor—

"Mantenlo hidratado, sobre todo," dijo Shura por último, cerrando la puerta y desvaneciendo los últimos trazos de mi visión de un caballero de Capricornio un poco más humanizado. Y de esa manera, negándome la oportunidad de confiarle mi amigo a su cuidado.

De nuevo solos en la habitación, voltié a ver a mi paciente aterrorizado, como un inútil, desde la entrada. De no ser Camus, de no ser la persona más importante en mi vida, no me mortificaría hacer todo esto perfectamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Esto no me ayudaba en nada. Determinado, me dispuse a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

..._Pssh_, de todos modos, carajo¿qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar de Camus?

Percaté un movimiento en la cama. Creía a Camus dormido, que sólo se reacomodaba, hasta que asomó la nariz por encima de la cobija. "¿Qué haces?" murmuró.

Me encogí de brazos, sonriendo como estúpido. "¿Qué parece?"

Calló. Permaneció de esa manera un rato, reflexionando. Satisfecho, acomodé las cosas en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, listas para después.

Acerqué la silla que había usado antes. Me senté en ella, subiendo los pies a la cama. Me acostumbraría a dormir en esa posición...eventualmente.

"¿Dónde vas a dormir?"

Abrí los brazos. "Aquí mero¿cómo que "dónde"?"

"Parece...incómodo."

"Naaah. No te preocupes."

Hesitó un momento. "Tengo...un poco de frío."

Analizaba su cuarto desde mi asiento. Me levanté, buscando. "¿Dónde tienes las cobijas?"

Tosió tímidamente en su mano. "No hay."

Parpadié de nuevo, como cuando con Shura, no muy seguro de lo que esperaba de mí.

"Uh, Camus...?"

Parecía hablar con la boca tapada. "Hay suficiente espacio en la cama."

Me tomó sólo un par de segundos. Lo juro.

"Ja!" grité de gusto, olvidándome de la condición de Camus y aventándome a la cama.

"¿Más cuidado, por favor?" gruñó sin real enfado.

"Ah, seeh. Lo siento," me disculpé, levantando las cobijas y despojando mi calzado impetuosamente. Acostado de lado, me observaba por encima de su hombro, probablemente desconfiado. Levanté la cobija y la jalé por encima de nosotros, perdiéndonos debajo de ella. "Who-hoo!" No podía contener mi gusto. Con suerte, a mis hormonas sí. Contemplaba la posibilidad de deslizar mi mano casualmente por encima de la cintura de Camus...

"Shh."

"Lo siento, lo siento. Ya ya ya, me voy a callar." Me acomodaba, deliberando qué tanto me podía y/o debía acercar a Camus sin tentar mi suerte. Opté por dejarle su espacio...por hoy. "Shura me dio unas pastillas para que te tomaras cada seis horas."

"Mm."

"También un consomé. Probablemente de pollo. O de res."

"..Mm."

"Ah, y debo mantenerte hidratado."

"...Mm."

Me incorporé un poco para observarlo, preocupado. "...¿Camus?"

"Milo."

"¿Sí?"

"Calla. Por lo que más quieras. Sólo calla y duerme."

Dejé caer mi cabeza, sonriendo con algo de pena. Estudiaba el techo. "¿Puedo decir una sola cosa más?"

Exhaló ruidosamente, derrotado. "Adelante."

Tardé un momento. Iba a decir, 'Shura no es tan malo como pensaba', pero, bah¿para qué desperdiciarlo en eso?

"Espero que mejores pronto."

Amigo en cuestión, como era de esperarse, no reaccionó. Decidí que ya había caído rendido del sueño, y me volví hacia la otra pared, impaciente. Cerré los ojos. Los apreté, forzándome a cerrar mi cabeza a los sonidos de mis pensamientos.

"...Gracias."

Voltié, inseguro, por encima de mi hombro. Él, por supuesto, quieto. Fingiendo perfecta demencia, el perverso.

Giré de nuevo, acercando mi cara a la espalda de Camus. El olor de su cabello y el calor de su cuerpo cubrían con un placentero e inesperado velo de letargo a mis sentidos. _Estará bien._

Resoplé. _De nada_, sonreí, logrando conciliar el sueño enseguida.

..owari..


End file.
